dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Wayne (T.V Series)
Bruce Wayne is a television series focusing on a young Bruce Wayne before he became Batman. The "weekly" villains will be normal people showing weird abilities because of a Wayne Enterprises' lab explosion, but there will be versions of Batman's future nemeses such as Joker, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Scarecrow, and others. Bruce, Alfred, the Waynes, Lucius Fox, Harvey Dent, and James Gordon will be the only comic book characters to be featured in the main stars. Other main stars are characters such as Ethan Bennett and William Dent. In the next seasons, other Batman characters will be featured as the main stars such as Vicki Vale, Talia al Ghul, and Selina Kyle. Cast Series Regulars * Ian Somerhalder as Bruce Wayne * Andrew Stewart-Jones as Ethan Bennett * Michael Rosenbeaum as Harvey Dent * Paul Johansson as William Dent * John Glover as Charles Palantine * John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth * Genevieve Cortese as Vicki Vale * Allison Miller as Talia al Ghul * Jessica Lucas as Selina Kyle * Joe Flanagan as James Gordon Recurring Regulars * Keith David as Lucius Fox * Tate Donavan as Thomas Wayne * Sara Clarke as Martha Wayne Seasons Season 1 In Season 1, Bruce Wayne is introduced as a selfish millionaire playboy who likes to party around a lot. Alfred manages to get Gordon to release Bruce from the police station. Alfred tells Bruce that the trustees from his family's company need to see him, and though he'd rather stay where he is, Bruce nods when Alfred tells him he has no choice. Bruce ponders why anyone would live in a city like this, as he points out running his company does not seem to be "part of the plan". Bruce then snaps at Alfred for bothering him because he got emotional from seeing his family portrait, Bruce heads out. With Alfred at his side, driving the Rolls Royce, they arrive at the area now known as Crime Alley. Bruce visits the very place where his parents were killed, where he opens up to Alfred, saying that it was his fault, all because he had to see Zorro, described by him as "a silly movie about a 'hero' who wears a costume and fights crime". Suddenly, thugs appear, and despite Alfred's pleas, Bruce fights the thugs. Using martial arts that he has learned, Bruce fights, disarms, and defeats the thugs. Bruce and Alfred drop the thugs off at Gotham PD, but their report is almost ignored until Bruce is recognized by a 13-year-old fan - Barbara Gordon. The two have a conversation, and Barbara introduces her father, someone Bruce already knows from when he was six: Sergeant James Gordon. Ignoring the board with notes and arrows pointing towards WayneCorp, he asks Gordon who killed his parents.8 Gordon shows Bruce the file on his parents, which is now a cold case because the killer was never caught. When asked about the thugs or even his family's company, all Bruce says is that he's leaving soon, because he wants nothing to do with Gotham City. As Bruce leaves, Gordon asks about Charles Palantine, whom he's meeting the next day. While he nods, he notices if Gordon's words are a warning. Meeting Palantine the next day, Bruce asks about the investigation, and Palantine notes the police commissioner is a close personal friend. As Bruce is about to sign, because of the sight of Alfred and an old friend called Lucius Fox, he explains that he will look over the papers at his home. Now an intern, Fox reveals his father's "accidental" death, while Palantine reminds Bruce that he needs the papers signed first thing in the morning, for his 18th birthday is only two days away. Bruce decides to speak with his old friend-Harvey Dent, who has been running Dent Corp since his father William Dent was apprehended by the FBI for embezzlement. During a costume party, Harvey welcomes his friend back and says he will look at the papers. Bruce decides to stay at the party, even though he hates costumes because he spots a stunning woman wearing a tiger costume: Selina Kyle. Bruce has pulled away from Harvey, who wants him to meet Rachel Dawes. While waiting, Bruce talks to an attractive girl wearing an angel costume. When Selina and Harvey come into the room, Bruce learns the angel is Rachel. Because Selina says she is "saving" Bruce from where he is, Susan leaves. Bruce becomes angry at Selina, so she leaves too. Before he can do anything, Bruce is informed by Alfred that Gordon called for him at Wayne Chemical. Arriving there, and noticing the green pool of hazardous chemicals, Gordon and Bruce, only to learn neither one called the other. It's a trap! The access hatch closes and locks, and water rushes in. Working together, Gordon and Bruce find a tunnel 20 feet overhead, and using acrobatics, Bruce gets himself and Gordon to safety. Both agree that someone wants them dead. Nearby, Palantine watches. The next morning, Bruce and Gordon meet with Fox and his mother, talking about his late father, whom they described him as "nervous" just before he died. As Fox says he will check around, Bruce meets with Harvey, who demands that he does not sign the papers. While this happens, Harvey gets contacted by William and argues with him. After the argument, Harvey's mood swings and he tells Bruce to sign the papers. Bruce changes the subject and asks about Rachel, and Harvey tells him the location of where she works. As they leave, two sedans come up behind the Rolls and open fire. A chase begins and ends at where Rachel works: the Gotham City Youth Shelter. Meeting Rachel, Bruce apologizes and asks for a date, successfully getting back on her good side. Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce creates a ruse to explain why he did not turn in the papers yet. Just then, Gordon calls and tells him what Fox found: weekly shipments of hazardous waste. Bruce wants to meet, but Gordon tells Bruce to stay. Bruce gets an idea, alarming Alfred. Later, Bruce arrives at Wayne Chemical, dressed all in black, and follows Gordon, Thomas Bennett, and Ellen Yin. Suddenly, the three encounter the bad guys. Bruce helps but stays out of sight the whole time. After defeating the last guy (with a banana peel), he and Alfred leave, with Bruce commenting that he may have found something he's good at. Bruce and Alfred meet with Gordon, learning the chemicals were drugs, and later hear that the head bad guy hanged himself. Later, Bruce is greeted by a surprise birthday party with Harvey and Rachel, Selina, Billie and Lucius Fox, Jim and Barbara Gordon, Thomas Bennett and his son Ethan. It's midnight, and Bruce Wayne is 18! Harvey destroys the papers Bruce was told to sign, as he now owns WayneCorp. Palantine comes to the party and tells Bruce that their stock might take a beating if word gets out about the drugs. He gives him a book, "Business for Beginners", and after he leaves, Bruce tells everyone that he has a lot to learn and he's staying in Gotham. Meanwhile, a storm happens all over Gotham and a mysterious serum is accidentally released through Gotham, resulting in metahumans being created. When unusual things begin happening in Gotham, Bruce starts using his "detective" skills as it pays out to stop the metahumans and keeps it as a secret to Harvey, Rachel, and others, but Alfred, Lucius, and Ethan are the only three who knows he is doing this. Bruce would then suspect that his family's company might not only be responsible for the decline of Gotham City and corruption within, but they may also be trying to kill him. Bruce is then forced to deal with corrupt businessmen who try to take over Wayne Enterprises such as Palantine and Rupert Thorne. Bruce soon discovers that Palantine and Wayne Enterprises is responsible for the chemicals being released after teaming up with James Olsen, who is visiting Gotham for the weekend and is the nephew of Lucius. Bruce learns that Olsen is a vigilante known as Guardian and opts to keep it a secret after working with him to stop a group called the Red Fists when they conspire to steal information. James and Harvey work together to discover that Charles Palantine framed William for embezzlement and use this information in a desperate attempt to get him to be released. In the season finale, Bruce's investigation gets him in trouble with Lieutenant Arnold Flass, and soon becomes Gordon's problem at work. Bruce soon escapes police custody after finding out that Gordon has found his parents' killer, Matches Malone. After learning that his parents' killer is apparently dead, Bruce decides that there is nothing left for him in Gotham and intends to leave once again. However, after Palantine is murdered, he realizes the issue is far from over. Season 2 With Palantine gone, the Board of Directors at Wayne Enterprises decide to make Martha's greedy brother Phillip Kane take ownership of the company. Unfortunately for Phillip, he fails to take over Wayne Industries when William, who is out of prison, takes over the company. Harvey begins to turn against his father upon realizing that William is a mobster who killed his abusive parents Harry and Elizabeth Dent years ago. William and Rupert Thorne met in the Narrows, becoming close friends. They decide that he and William should kill Harry and Elizabeth in order to claim the insurance money on them and the property. William and Rupert started a fire in their apartment building which killed them. William made sure he had an alibi so that he wasn't connected to the murder. They then split the money and started their careers: William started Dent Corp and Rupert became a crime boss. William feels that the metahumans in Gotham are a problem and begins to harbor a secret angry, the Iron Guard, a group led by Sheck to capture every metahuman and jail them at a hidden cell deep within Arkham Asylum. Rachel has broken up with Bruce in the last season and started a relationship with Mike MacGowen. Despite this, Rachel still has feelings for Bruce. Ethan tries to get his old job back as a reporter, eventually, he finds new ways while being unemployed. William and Harvey both have to deal with corrupt businessman Roland Daggett (Mitch Pilgetti), who has a grudge on William and Thomas feeling that his accomplishments have been overshadowed by them. Harvey is also shocked to discover that Roland Daggett's daughter, Rhonda, is his half-sister since William had an affair with Daggett's deceased wife. Daggett hires Selina to abduct William while sending black cars to spy on Bruce and Harvey. After Bruce and Harvey safe William, Bruce has Selina drive a car into Bruce and ram it at him. Bruce survives, but is in a coma and in an alternate earth where his parents are alive. William and Harvey learn what Daggett has done because of Ethan's investigation. Harvey wants to punish Daggett only for William to blackmail Daggett by forcing the corrupt businessman to hand over half of Daggett Industries over to him. To make things smooth, Daggett leaves Gotham for a while to stay in England to establish a new power plant. In the season finale, Bruce gets his high school diploma along with several others. Bruce holds onto Rachel's and Ethan's. While Ethan is held captive in Level 7, Harvey and Gordon join forces getting help from Lucius to break into Arkham Asylum''s basement. They rescue him only to be stopped by William and his Level 4 scientist, Dr. David Wheeler. However all of them are shocked to discovered someone planted a bomb to destroy Level 4 and everyone in it. It is revealed that Thorne was the one who planted the bomb. MacGowen decides to leave for Paris, France, and asks Rachel to come with him. Rachel makes up her mind and tells Mike she can't go because she is in love with Bruce. She heads to Bruce; Bruce is ecstatic and confesses his love for her. He proposes to her for marriage, but an urgent call postponed Rachel to answer yes or no. Bruce tells her to wait until he comes back. Meanwhile, the bomb deep inside Level 4 activates causing a massive explosion. The cliffhangers: Ethan refuses to get help from William while Ethan notices Gordon has disappeared; Harvey seeks to get help from above; Ethan and William get caught in another explosion being caved in; Rachel and Alfred look on in horror knowing there was an underground explosion at Arkham. Bruce and Iron Guards member Sheck battle, while Bruce gains the upper hand, Sheck sneaks attack knocking Bruce out and ordering his men to dig Bruce deep underground trapped in a wooden crypt. Sheck is speaking to his new benefactor, Rupert Thorne; and the final scene of ''Domino: all the Level 4 cell doors that were keeping most of the Level 4 inmates are open-- the season ends with the inmates of Level 4 about to escape. Season 3 Bruce tries to escape his underground prison, but as he tries a way to get back up to the surface, he discovers an underground cave with bats in it. While four inmates--who all have faced Bruce earlier--breakout of Level 4 to exact revenge on Bruce, but terrorizes Gotham in the process. Sheck and the Iron Guard try to recapture the inmates, but it even fueled the inmates' rampage. Rachel waits for Bruce while thinking about the shocking proposal he gave her; surviving the bombed Level 4, Ethan is forced to work under William or risk his future; Harvey tries to find a missing Gordon. The first half of the season deals with Bruce and Rachel's engagement; Bruce finally learning that a mob boss named Lew Moxon is responsible for his parents' murder and the confrontation with him; a man named Harrison Duke mysteriously appearing and manipulating the Dent family; Ethan being a pawn for William; and the stopping of several escapees of Level 4. James Gordon is revealed to be alive and well and has become a bounty hunter in order to track the inmates. The second half of the season focuses on Bruce’s emotional recovery from losing Rachel and learning his parents’ murderer; Henri Ducard guiding Bruce back to the light, Harvey making a deal with FBI Special Agent James Boyer to send William back to prison, Eric Thorne returning to honor the late Rupert Thorne by following in his footsteps to become a mobster, Rachel making her return, and Bruce trying to stop Harrison Duke from destroying Gotham City with help from Alfred and Lucius. Harvey panics when Boyer and the FBI threaten to terminate their agreement unless Harvey finds information against William. Harvey eventually finds proof that William killed his parents with help from Ethan, who has been working under William and finally saw through is manipulations. The cliffhangers end with William being arrested, Harvey being poisoned, and Ethan being presumably killed in an explosion. Alfred sees the Wayne Manor under attack; as he try to stop the thugs, Alfred gets knocked out while hordes of thugs ransack the manor. Bruce and Harrison face off at the top of Griffin's Tower; Bruce totally falls into his darkness and breaks Harrison's neck in front of Rachel. Rachel tries to beg Bruce to stop only for Bruce to let the darkness take over him and push Rachel to her death. The final scene shows Bruce smirking as Rachel falls into the darkness of Gotham Season 4 There are two Bruce Waynes. The first is the most-well-respected billionaire playboy in Gotham City and honorable heir of his family legacy. The second is the other Bruce Wayne, who harbors pain and suffering from horrific memories. The darker version of Bruce Wayne is unleashed in the real world during an experiment at Wayne Enterprises. Bruce discovers his identity and name is being tarnished when his evil doppelganger tries to gain the role of “Bruce Wayne” and decides to ruin key decisions to Wayne Industries’ future. Gaining help from Ethan, Alfred, and Gordon, Bruce faces off against his evil doppelganger and wins only to lose sight of his identity. Because of this, Bruce seeks help from Dr. Fate, who convinces him to embark on a mystic quest that could risk the recent present of Gotham City. Harvey makes a deal with military General Regina Mandark to protect Ethan since Ethan is a witness against his father. Reporter Charlotte Rivers decides to investigate Ethan's disappearance and teams up with his father Thomas Bennett to find the truth. In prison, William learns Ethan is alive and sends an assassin to kill him only for Bruce to stop him. Ethan is then released from his protection by Mandark after testifying against William. Before Charlotte can leave Gotham, Ethan informs her that she failed to achieve all of her high school credits and has her enrolled in Hamilton Hill High so that she can complete her twelfth-grade year in order to move on to post-secondary education like Bruce. With Bruce gone on his mystic quest, James Olsen moves to Gotham to protect Gotham as Guardian due to the feeling that the city is in danger and that it needs a hero. Ethan and Charlotte both discover who Guardian is while infiltrating Eric Thorne's crime family and start to work with him after Guardian saves them. Ultimately, Thomas is killed by Eric when Ethan publishes an article on him following in his father's footsteps and Ethan becomes vengeful. Mandark blackmails Harvey into finding a secret project called Titan. Harvey at first refuses only for Mandark to explain that if someone were to know about William's dealings with the military, the Dent family name would be tarnished. harvey reluctantly agrees and Mandark is revealed to have Talia Al Ghul in his custody and is torturing her. As it turns out, Mandark has an obsession with power and wishes for there to be a "martial utopia". This is the reason she seeks help from brilliant scientist Hugo Strange, forms an alliance with Sir Reginald Payne, and requires funding from Dent Corp. Talia learns of this and tries to stop Mandark only for her to be tortured and lose her memory temporarily. Harvey learns of what happened to Talia and backs out helping Mandark. Enraged by this, Mandark uses her political connections to get William released from prison and blackmails William into funding her or Harvey dies. William, despite the fact that he is angry at Harvey for betraying him, agrees to this since he still loves him and tries to take back Dent Corp through lies and manipulation. William even tries to stop Project Titan by obtaining a microchip essential to the project. Mandark learns of William's treachery and tasks Ulysses Armstrong, a lieutenant in her Army, to kidnap him. Project Titan was a device that would make everyone in the world fall asleep, but when they wake up they will be under control by a huge military presence that will be overseen by General Maddox. Furthering Mandark's dream of a martial utopia defining the martial law. As Mandark is about to make her dream come true, she had no idea the device was tampered with; she finds out too late when she commits suicide and as she lays dying to watch the Titan device beginning to release the wave, it becomes a problem when she sees some of her soldiers, Talia, James, Alfred, and Harvey into stone. She soon dies before turning into stone and realizing someone fooled with her dreams. In the final scene, Bruce is still in his Mystic Quest about to end. He reaches to a door only to hear Doctor Fate's voice and then his mother's and then his father's. Bruce sees something inside the door and it shows a Bat-like object. As Bruce touches it, he is engulfed in a white light. Season 5 Bruce returns from his mystic quest and becomes shocked to discover everyone in the whole world is turned to stone after the aftermath of Project Titan. With help from Dr. Fate, they reverse the effects of Titan before everyone is lost forever. During this time, Bruce starts to obtain flashbacks from his quest that either proves a hint or a curse. James returns to Metropolis to protect the Suicide Slums while Bruce faces off against new adversaries who pose a threat to Gotham City. While he contends with his future, he decides to seek help with Henri Ducard. Bruce wants Ducard to be his mentor again and wants to shape be a better hero. With Ducard’s help, Bruce defends off against Vandal Savage, Dagger, and others. However, Bruce has no idea Ducard is an alias of Ra's Al Ghul and Ducard offers Bruce an invitation into the League of Assassins. Ethan creates his own Facebook-like site only for news but discovers the consequences of exposing Gotham’s secrets and lies. Because of this, he decides to honor his father by becoming a policeman and joins the academy. Harvey decides to run for mayor and notices his opponent David Hull trying to play dirty in their debates. Because of this, Harvey masterminds a plot to fake kidnap Hull. Unfortunately, the plan goes horribly wrong when Harvey's hired kidnapper, Victor Zassz, takes control of the situation only for it to be stopped by Gordon, Ethan, and Charlotte. Harvey starts to be in a relationship with Talia. However, Talia is also in a relationship with Bruce as well as Harvey and realizes that she needs to choose one. Harvey tries to focus on his potential life as Gotham's new mayor, unfortunately, half his face is damaged under orders from Ra's Al Ghul, making Harvey becoming vengeful. Roland Daggett's legal daughter Rhonda is appointed to be the acting CEO of DentCorp. Rhonda has been having Dent Corp experiment with clones and manages to create a child from Bruce as well as Harvey's DNA. When Harvey becomes Two-Face, Rhonda takes Damian into her custody to prevent him from becoming like Harvey. When Harvey's genetic memories manifested in Damian, Rhonda locked him in Dent Corp, from which Damian managed to escape. William tries to take Damian by his side to rule the Dent dynasty only for Damian to reject William and accepts Rhonda's love for him. Bruce then takes Damian under his wing and Damian decides to become Bruce's partner when Bruce starts saving people as a night hero. After killing William, Harvey discovers Talia in a relationship with Bruce, who was unaware that Talia was also dating Harvey, Harvey tosses a coin and adjusts to the voices in his head which is why he horribly scars half of his face. Renaming himself as Two-Face, Harvey takes over the Gotham Zoo, killing 4 cops and crippling one other before releasing all the animals, except for a male and female of each species in the zoo. Bruce and Gordon confront and defeat Two-Face, and Bruce successfully defuses a bomb Harvey planted at the zoo. Bruce then cuts ties with Talia and hates her even more after learning that Ra's was the mastermind of William's death. Ra's makes plans to unleash on the Lazarus Pits in the world which is why Bruce tries to stop him. Bruce battles Ra's so he can stop him. Talia kisses Bruce and tells him she loved him; she then throws herself and her father into the pit. Bruce helps out an injured and kidnapped Alfred and they leave. Harvey escapes from Arkham Asylum and kills Rhonda after Rhonda administers a neurotoxin to remove all of Harvey's memories in order to protect Damian. Bruce realizes the police isn't enough. He decides to renew his night hero disguise and shaped more into a symbol of justice. With the help of Alfred, Gordon, and Lucius, Bruce creates his other identity. Bruce finally becomes the vigilante known as Batman and glides into action after hearing a police disturbance. Category:Batman